epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Lava Turtle
:Not to be confused with the black Rock Turtle, known as Rock Eater in Epic Battle Fantasy 3. The Lava Turtle, known as Lava Eater in and Rock Eater in , is a recurring foe in the . It appears primarily in hot areas, such as near the volcano of Glacier Valley (in EBF3), in now-burnt parts of Ashwood Forest and in lava caves of Crystal Caverns and Lankyroot Jungle (in ); in , it appears in the Data Bunker. It is a member of the Turtle enemy class. Appearance The Lava Turtle is primarily red and brown, and has 2 glossy horns on its head. It's most noticeable feature is the various volcanoes and rock formations on its back, with an orange glowing substance inside, presumably magma. Overview (Placeholder) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and . |HP = 250 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4.5 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4.5 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.5 |Exp = 38 |AP = 13 |Gold = 20 |fire = 200% |thunder = 100% |ice = -70% |water = -100% |wind = 100% |earth = -70% |bomb = -50% |berserk = -100% |item1name = Jaw Bone |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Dragon Fin |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Magmaball |item3chance = 60% |item4name = Dragon Scales |item4chance = 40% |item5name = Solid Spike |item5chance = 10% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 and attacks. Has low evade and can buff itself. |HP = 240 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4.5 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3 |Exp = 30 |AP = 3.4 |SP = 3.4 |Gold = 25 |fire = 200% |thunder = 80% |earth = -80% |poison = -50% |bomb = 50% |wind = 80% |water = -100% |stun = 50% |death = 50% |item1name = Magma Sample |item1chance = 40% |item2name = Curly Horn |item2chance = 40% |item3name = Dragon Scales |item3chance = 15% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Rock Eater is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = -- 60% 60% |StatusIcon3 = -- |Acc3 = 120% -- -- |Crit3 = 10% -- -- |RdF3 = 10% -- -- |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = Has no usage conditions set, and therefore may not be seen during normal gameplay. |Attack4 = Fireballs |Target4 = All |Power4 = 28/4 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Fire |StatusChance4 = 10% |StatusStrength4 = 20% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 90% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = On Epic difficulty, instead has 33/4 power and 60% status chance. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 90% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 20% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Shell Smash |Target3 = Self |Type3 = None |Element3 = None |StatusStrength3 = 30% 30% -- |StatusIcon3 = |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = B |Notes3 = On Hard and Epic difficulties, is immediately followed by casting Fume on a random player. |Attack4 = Fume |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 28 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 50% |Element4 = Fire |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = B |Notes4 = Can be used only in conjunction with Shell Smash. |Attack5 = Fireballs |Target5 = Random |Power5 = 100/4 |Type5 = Magical |Element%5 = 100% |Element5 = Fire |StatusChance5 = 50% |StatusStrength5 = 2x |StatusIcon5 = |Acc5 = 90% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusStrength3 = -- 30% 30% 30% 30% |StatusIcon3 = -- |Acc3 = 100% -- -- -- -- |Crit3 = 10% -- -- -- -- |RdF3 = 10% -- -- -- -- |Notes3 = Unlike most buffs, stacks with current de/buffs instead of overwritting them. |Attack4 = Fireballs |Target4 = All |Power4 = 48.75/3 16.25 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Fire |StatusChance4 = -- 30% |StatusStrength4 = -- 30% |StatusIcon4 = -- |Acc4 = 90% 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Debuff chance on last hit increased to 100% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 2 (insert data here) Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Horn Stab; * Syphoned → Horn Stab (1/2), Ground Pound (1/2); * ≥28.5% HP → Horn Stab (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Fireballs* (2/4); * <28.5% HP → Fireballs. The Shell Smash attack, although it exists, is never used; what could activate it triggers Fireballs instead, giving said attack extra usage chance. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Syphoned → Horn Stab (1/3), Ground Pound (1/3), Shell Smash (1/3). * Berserked → Ground Pound; * Otherwise → Horn Stab (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Shell Smash (1/4), Fireballs (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Berserked → Horn Stab; * If Syphoned → Horn Stab (1/3), Ground Pound (1/3), Shell Smash (1/3); * Otherwise → Horn Stab (17/80), Ground Pound (17/80), Shell Smash (17/80), Fireballs (29/80). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 20% and not Syphoned → Fireballs. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Rock Eater ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |StatusStrength = 3x |StatusChance = 100% |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 2 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5